


The One that Got Away

by MiniM236



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Family, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Reader-Insert, Sad T'Challa, Shuri just wants her brother to be happy, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: T'Challa brings you home but not everyone is happy you're there.





	1. Chapter 1

Oh please! You think that she will make a good queen?“

“Yes! Why would you say that?!”

“She’s an outsider. I don’t appreciate this, your cabinet members won’t and the people of Wakanda won’t!” Queen Mother Ramonda argued.

T'Challa shook his head “I love her”

“That doesn’t matter. Tell me T'Challa : which, country in Africa does she come from? Oh, wait” Ramonda  spat out spitefully. He looked at her in shock before she continued

“I will not have my son marry some commoner, especially an American  and have her claim the title of Queen of Wakanda!”

You couldn’t bear to hear any more. T'Challa had proposed to you two weeks ago after two years of dating and they had been the happiest two weeks of your life - before he took you to Wakanda. You could feel his mother didn’t really like you and while his sister was polite, she still had that lingering doubt about you.

You walked off to T'Challa’s room. You understood Wakanda’s distrust of outsiders but it stung to know that even as a black woman and someone the King loved, you still wouldn’t be accepted. T'Challa didn’t care about the fact that you weren’t royalty and still wanted to marry you…but if he married you, his own people could begin to dislike him and he could lose his throne. You couldn’t let that happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T'Challa returned to his quarters to find you sat on the edge of your bed, dressed to leave and a bag packed by your side. He gave you a strange look “(Y/N)? What is going on?”

You looked up at him and that pang of regret and pain came back to your heart watching the confused expression on his face “I heard the conversation between you and…Ramonda” You breathed out.

The King’s face contoured into slight anger “I apologise for my mother, she was-”

“Right” You interrupted.

“No, she was out of order” T'Challa retorted, confused as to why you would say that.

“She didn’t have to say it the way she did but she was right” You pointed out before giving a bitter laugh “It’s fine, I’m used to not being accepted”.

You finally stood up and and looked at him “I love you with all my heart and I know you love me too but you also love your country and I’ll be damned if I were to force you to choose between the two” Your voice cracked and a tear fell down your cheek. You can see he is about to protest but you stop him. “Don’t say anything to make this harder, please” You begged quietly.

T'Challa cupped your face and kissed your forehead, lingering and closing his eyes as if trying to remember the smoothness of your skin, the coarse texture of your curls. Trying to keep any memory he had of you.

You pulled away with hesitation and grabbed his hand, opening it up to put in the beautify engagement ring he had bought you on his palm. You kissed the back of his hand before grabbing your bag and walking out.

“Goodbye T'Challa” You whispered, just loud enough so he could hear; walking out quickly before he could respond and walking away for good.


	2. Chapter 2

6 months. 6 whole months is how long you had been without T'Challa. Your heart always ached at the very mention of his name. A man you loved, would always love.

 You longed to see him but you couldn’t. It was for the good of his country and your mom always said that if his mother didn’t like you, you weren’t in.  

A knock sounded on your front door, two in fact and you got up.

“I’m coming! Jesus” You muttered as you made your way to the door. You pulled it open and was shocked to see who was there.

Standing tall with her hands clasped in front of her was Princess Shuri “May I come in?” She looked soft and sincere so gestured for her to enter.

“Do you want anything?” You asked as you led her into your living area to sit on the sofa “Coffee, Tea-?”

“I want you to come back to Wakanda” Shuri said firmly. You froze at her words and turned to face her. She looked serious but her eyes looked pleading. “My brother has been miserable these past six months though he hides he well by being even more aggressive as the Panther. You are his light especially after our father’s death. While he has always been his own man, he looked to you when he didn’t know what to do. You pulled him out of a dark place and I am afraid that without you by his side, he could go back to that" Your eyes widened as she spoke. You hadn’t realised that you had that much effect on T'Challa.

  “No offence Shuri but I didn’t think you liked me” You said confused, crossing your arms. She nodded.

“I admit I did have some doubts about you but seeing how my brother is without you took away those doubts" Your lips pulled upwards slightly at her words. You missed him and as she had said, T'Challa missed you.

“Now, will you marry my brother?”

**One Year Later**

You sat in the spacious garden taking in he warm heat on your skin, your curls moving slightly in the cool breeze.

  “Hey” You greeted softly to your husband as he sat down next to you stripping himself of  his jacket and undoing a couple top buttons on his shirt.

  “Hey” T'Challa said back and kissed you softly “Missed you”

“You were gone for a couple hours” You retorted playfully.

“I do not like spending even more a second away from you” He smiled softly “Not again”

You closed your eyes with a smile as he kissed your forehead. A couple days after you returned to Wakanda, the two of you married in a small but grand ceremony with close friends and family.

You and Shuri had grown closer and she was a lot more open towards you than she had before. While Ramonda was still quite cold towards you she did hold some respect after you stood up to her after she made one of her distasteful remarks. Despite Wakanda being known for their dislike of outsiders many of the people adored you. Everything was perfect.

The comfortable silence was interrupted by the quiet babbling of your three month old son, who was shuffling on the blanket towards T'Challa. He picked up the child and kissed his forehead. You stroked your son’s back and smiled.

“I’m glad I came home”

“Me too”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments!!  
> Kudos!!!


End file.
